Periodontal probing is the clinical measurement of the depth of the gingival sulci of a dental patient. The gingival sulci are the spacings between the patient's teeth and gums. Periodontal probing is an established criteria for the diagnosis and treatment of diseases such as gingivitis and pyorrhea.
Originally, periodontal probing devices comprised a handle having a probe tip attached either directly to a mechanical indicator or indirectly, via electrical circuitry, to an electrical meter or the like located on the probe handle. Such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,225 to Ward. A different approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,914 to Grenfell et al. The Grenfell et al. patent teaches that because the depth measurement is indicated on the probe handle itself, a dentist must either measure and then record individual measurements by hand or employ an assistant to do the recording. Because typically six measurements are taken for each tooth, a complete examination of a person having all thirty-two teeth would be extremely time consuming. Thus, Grenfell et al. teaches use of a foot pedal to activate a recorder console attached to the periodontal probe by a cable.
The combination of a periodontal probe, a foot pedal switch and a recording device, all linked together by cables, overcomes some of the problems associated with prior approaches of periodontal probing. However, such an arrangement limits the maneuverability of the depthmeasuring apparatus. The lack of maneuverability is often merely an inconvenience, but may be objectionable where dentists would find it otherwise advantageous to share the apparatus. Moreover, the requirement of remaining in contact with a foot switch, and the resulting requirement that there be an operator weight shift to activate the foot switch, may jeopardize the accuracy of periodontal measurements which typically are only in the range of 1-3 mm.
An object of the present invention is to provide a probe for the measurement of the depth of an anatomical pocket, wherein manipulation and portability of the probe are facilitated.